Boys Don't Cry
by Denebre
Summary: Sirius Black, el inglesito rockero, la estrella maldita, el niño bonito del punk, el traidor, el que nunca es suficiente, reflexiona sobre su vida en una habitación del Hotel Chelsea mientras se revienta las venas. Será visto como el punk más autodestructivo y revolucionario de toda una generación, será el ídolo muerto al que veneran como si fuera oro, pero no hoy.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El título lo robé de la canción homónima de The Cure que inspiró la historia.

**Advertencias: **Abuso de sustancias. Dependencia emocional. Depresión (un tipo de). Homofobia (implícito). Muerte de un personaje/Suicidio (implícito). Mucho de lo que puedes encontrar dentro de la escena punk de los 70's.

* * *

Hace un largo tiempo que no escribo un fanfic o cualquier cosa sobre el potterverso, así que tendrán que disculpar todo lo OoC que pueda llegar a ser; a pesar de todo, espero que al menos disfruten un poco leyendo este revoltijo al que traté de impregnar con el encanto desgastado de la época. Por si tienen curiosidad, se encuentra ambientado en 1979, a mediados de año (antes del cumpleaños 20 de Sirius).

—

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_You were my little baby girl,_

_And I shared all your fears._

_Such joy to hold you in my arms_

_and kiss away your tears._

_But now you're gone, there's only pain_

_and nothing I can do._

* * *

**Boys Don't Cry**

Acaba de cumplir dieciocho años la primera vez que se enfrenta a un micrófono y alguien le pregunta sobre el amor, se echa a reír. Un segundo después finge estar sorprendido cuando la entrevistadora aclara que es algo serio, le regala una sonrisa cínica y disfraza la forma en que su corazón se vuelca dentro de su pecho con diversión, luego enarca las cejas y responde. _Va en serio, ¿eh? Pues creo que es como un virus, lo pescas y no te suelta. He visto tios morir por él, muy desagradable el asunto _—luego, claro, la mujer tiene el descaro de preguntar si "lo ha atrapado"—_. Citando a los Pistols: "I got no feelings for anybody else, except for myself, my beautiful selfish"_.

Es una mentira, una demasiado descarada.

Lleva mucho tiempo vendiendo la imagen inamovible e intocable de estrella maldita como para retractarse. Al final del día tal vez ni siquiera pretende ser algo que no es, nació de ese modo: impetuoso y salvaje. ¿No es la familia Black conocida por arañar la locura con los dedos? Todos estrellas, como sus nombres, están destinados a explotar; algunos en supernovas para que el mundo pueda apreciar el colapso y otros sólo desaparecen, arrastrados por los agujeros negros en que se han convertido sus vidas. Están destinados a brillar y arder, a consumirse con su propia intensidad. _Es fácil reconocer a las tragedias andantes,_ le comentó una vez un tipo anónimo en una fiesta, él pensó que estaba muy drogado. Ahora ya no está tan seguro.

Incluso si han pasado décadas desde que dio esa declaración y la entrevista fue enterrada por un centenar que son más relevantes para su carrera, las palabras resuenan en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Porque, además de las anfetas, está enganchado a James Potter. Al niño con cabello rebelde que conoció cuando tenía doce; al chico desgarbado que lo acompañó en su locura de puberto; al adolescente atractivo que se volvió un actor famoso en un parpadeo y nunca dudó que él también alcanzaría la fama; al joven encantador con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Fue su primer amigo, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor… Y, al parecer, es también la primera persona en romper su corazón (de forma romántica).

Siempre ha sido bueno para correr, para huir de las personas y los recuerdos que no puede soportar. Huyó de sus padres cuando la idea de permanecer le hacía sentir que no podía respirar. Corrió lejos después de la muerte de Alphard. Lleva años escapando de las malas memorias, se refugia en el dulce y venenoso toque de las drogas. A veces le parece irónico que luego de salir del tóxico ambiente que era "su casa", terminó en un agujero con la misma cantidad de ponzoña. El mundo entero clama sobre su agudeza musical, pero su verdadero talento es la evasión. Sin embargo, no es capaz de escabullirse de Jimmy, no puede girar la cabeza y pretender que no sucedió. No quiere recordar, no le gusta, pero olvidarse de James es perder una parte completa de su identidad.

Parpadea para ahuyentar las lágrimas, porque Sirius Black no llora. No lloró cuando era un niño abusado, no lloró cuando se dio cuenta que para sus padres era reemplazable, no lloró cuando descubrió que su tío tenía cáncer ni cuando la enfermedad lo consumió hasta la muerte, no lloró nunca, ni siquiera en situaciones felices. No va a llorar porque sabe que la persona que más ama no puede comprender que no es tan fácil dejar las drogas, no porque su novio secreto de tres años escapó a la primera señal de querer visibilidad para su relación, no porque después de dejarlo se comprometió con su co-estrella, no porque están a unas pocas semanas de casarse (o días, ¿qué sabe él sobre el calendario en este momento?), no porque su grupo trató de ocultarle todo y él tuvo que comprar un boleto de avión a New York para ser recibido por palabras hirientes perfectamente pensadas que atravesaron sus barreras, no porque está perdiendo lo único que siempre pensó que tenía, no porque se va a quedar solo y con un agujero en el pecho. Respira y parpadea, una vez, dos, tres, diez. Enciende un cigarro y le da una calada tan larga como para provocarle dolor.

Devora las toxinas del tabaco con una velocidad sorprendente y apaga la colilla en el muro de la habitación. Aparta la amarillenta cortina, manchada por el humo y sabrá dios qué, para permitir que la luz se derrame por la ventana y aterrice directamente sobre su persona, levanta el brazo izquierdo para obtener una mejor vista; bajo la caricia de un sol veraniego, las venas lucen pálidas y en la piel translúcida se amontonan manchas de un púrpura profundo que le otorgan el aspecto de un melocotón magullado. Ha aprendido, a lo largo de los años, que todo se convierte en un hábito. Él quiere dejar de pensar.

En su mesita de noche descansan sus instrumentos, se sienta en el borde de la cama antes de comenzar. No tiene heroína, no sabe en qué momento se la terminó, pero todavía no está demasiado apegado a la sustancia y puede esperar, la coca le ayudará a lidiar con el tiempo que tarde su dealer. Tampoco posee una vela, así que con su zippo calienta una porción incierta de cocaína medio disuelta con agua en una cuchara y la revuelve. Cuando no se ven grumos relevantes, agrega un pedazo de algodón al líquido espeso que se ha formado y succiona con una jeringa el fluido hasta completar su dosis.

Toca con dedos fríos y huesudos la extensión interior de su brazo, las venas palpitan y siente la necesidad inundando su ser. Se envuelve una corbata de seda alrededor del bíceps en un nudo fácil, espera con paciencia a que las vetas de sangre se hinchen y sean todavía más visibles. Tarda encontrando una vena buena en el antebrazo, coge la jeringa y, en su ansiedad, se deja un largo rasguño. La caricia de la aguja que precede al dolor de la punta atravesando su piel.

Empuja el émbolo hacia arriba, la sangre tiñe de rojo el líquido transparente e introduce la mitad de la sustancia en su organismo; deja entrar la sangre otra vez y vuelve a verter todo. Retira el torniquete de un movimiento y se deja caer en la cama. Se siente limpia y fría. El calor comienza recorrerlo y puede escuchar el zumbido bajo de su corazón acelerándose, luego una oleada de placer puro atraviesa el cerebro. La cabeza se le estremece entre explosiones blancas. Sólo existe él y su placer. _Stairway to Heaven_, sonando en su tocadiscos, alcanza un nuevo nivel en la escala de lo increíble producido por el efecto de la droga. El tiempo ralentizado empieza a cobrar sentido mientras más transcurre, sabe que al menos han pasado veinte minutos cuando llega una ligera sensación de bajón. Más de una hora pasa para que ponga un pie en el infierno.

El tren cargado de sentimientos reprimidos lo golpea como nunca. Su cuerpo le pide que repita el chute, le dice que lo necesita, se lo exige para salir de ese pozo profundo en el que no desea estar. E incluso si está dispuesto a volver a poner una jeringa en su vena, ya no tiene. Se mantiene en la cama; su mente regresando a su situación actual. Piensa que el mundo debería saber que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Que besó a Jimmy como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera la única fuente de oxígeno que pudo encontrar, que se volvió un ancla en las noches frías que el actor necesitó un respiro de la farsa de su existencia, que le dedicó canciones y presentaciones completas, que intentó arreglarse para poder remendar todo lo que iba mal en su relación, que había caído del cielo para adorarlo hasta la posteridad y desafiar a la vida en cualquier esquina. Y no fue suficiente.

—_¿Es en serio? _—preguntó en el recibidor de la casa; no le permitieron el lujo de la privacidad. Como aquella vez hace tantos años, alguien regresó una sonrisa desdeñosa a esas palabras—. _¿Te vas a casar y ni siquiera una llamada? Salí contigo durante tres años, ¿no merezco eso al menos?_

—_Dios, Sirius. Deberías haberlo sabido mejor, no me iba a casar contigo _—. Él solía poder jactarse de recibir golpes bajos sin mover un músculo de la cara, pero esa frase desgarró algo que no sabía que era capaz de desgarrarse y lo obligó a poner la peor cara de su vida—. _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Está bien si tú estás feliz siendo una decepción para tu familia, pero yo no quiero eso. Yo no soy como tú _—. Y tal vez en otro momento, no habría tomado tan mal esas palabras, pero en ése sabe que están destinadas a hacer daño.

Envuelve las finas sábanas alrededor de su cabeza en un intento de alejar los recuerdos y pega la cara en la almohada con fuerza, para ver si por pura suerte termina ahogándose en algo que no sea su miseria. Se queda en el capullo el tiempo suficiente para reunir la energía que requiere rodar sobre la cama y alcanzar la botella que reposa junto a él, en la esquina del colchón, e inclinarla sobre su boca. No hay forma de que se pueda tragar el nudo que la melancolía le ató al pecho y la garganta, pero todavía intenta que el alcohol le ayude a pasárselo; no importa cuántas semanas haya luchado con ellos, espera siempre que sea el día.

Bebe durante muchos minutos, tiene un cigarro rodando entre los labios; una extraña necesidad, casi olvidada, le pica en la punta de los dedos. Toma un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Después de todo, la única conexión que ha tenido siempre con sus emociones es a través de un papel. Su magia es convertir sentimientos en letras y música.

_Eras todo lo que siempre quise. Un trocito de paz en el caos, un sueño en esta realidad, una rosa en un lecho de espinas. En los breves momentos en que coincidimos, tomaste mi mano y supe, sin necesitar palabras, que me amabas como yo a ti: como la luna ama a la tierra, como el mar ama la playa, como nuestros pulmones aman el aire. Eras mi marea baja y mi marea alta. Fluyendo y menguando. Nuestro amor era el suave rizado del humo de los cigarrillos a media luz y el fuego que lo convierte en cenizas. Te estaba respirando lentamente, saboreando cada parte de ti, manteniendo tu esencia para las noches en las que no podía respirar sin sentirme sofocado._

Le da una calada a su cigarro y toma aire para disipar la niebla que se forma en su visión, fija los ojos en el foco hasta que la luz amarilla queda en sus pupilas y evita que algo caiga. Se toma otro momento para respirar y vuelve a presionar el cigarro contra sus labios.

_Una noche desperté jadeando por la falta de aliento, mis ojos rojos y pesados, mis dedos vacíos todavía aprendiendo que no volverían a tocarte de nuevo. La noche que me rompiste, sentí que había amado a un hombre completamente diferente. Tú eras el caos, el fuerte tinte de la realidad, la rosa con espinas que sostenía demasiado fuerte. Me hiciste sangrar y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, mis dedos estériles goteaban tinta en páginas que nunca importaban_.

Su letra pasa del ordenado signo que está acostumbrado a construir, a un garabato apenas legible que se arrastra sobre la página tan triste como él. Las manos le tiemblan y se ve obligado a apagar su tabaco.

_Siempre estabas demasiado lejos para amar. Demasiado salvaje para las casas que había construido a lo largo de la arena. Naufragio, retroceso. Del modo en que el mar se aleja de la playa después de un suave beso, prometiendo volver otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Te convertiste en el aire que mis pulmones aman. Me estoy ahogando y todo lo que puedo hacer es tomar cada uno de los fragmentos que compartí contigo antes de caer en el abismo que es este océano que nunca quise crear. Eres el cigarrillo que oscureció mis pulmones y me quemó la lengua. Te guardé para todas las noches en que me sentí asfixiado, debería haber sabido que tú serías quien me robaría el aire._

Es imposible detenerlo por primera vez en su existencia. No hay cigarros, ni alcohol, ni lámparas en el mundo que puedan parar las lágrimas que fluyen a borbotones. La música no es suficiente para callar los lamentos desgarrados que provienen del más hondo lugar de su corazón. Un dolor sordo y frío lo atraviesa, y él llora al son de los pedazos tintineantes que descansan en su pecho.

Volvió a la heroína cuando _aceptó_ que James no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra, seis meses atrás, después de eso (y también mucho antes) se tumbó en un sillón del backstage un centenar de veces, drogado hasta el punto de vomitar; con los bolsillos llenos de metanfetamina, dinero en su billetera y... sin poder encontrar heroína para aliviar la necesidad que lo consumía. Su piel se arrastraba, su columna vertebral se sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse y toda la luz se ahogaba en sus pensamientos oscuros. Pensamientos de ideas no realizadas, pensamientos de cosas perdidas, pensamientos de suicidio… Pero nunca experimentó el dolor que lo atraviesa desde que descubrió qué sucedía. ¿En qué situación tan desalentadora se encuentra constantemente? Teniendo una cura para la picazón más allá de su alcance, siempre está más lejos.

_¿Sabes? Me parece gracioso cómo hablan de tu familia como si fuera una especie de tribu maldita_, le dijo una vez Remus cuando estaba demasiado borracho para notar que tocaba una fibra sensible, _¿Qué es eso de "Si naces de un Black o te casas con uno, te vuelves un ser podrido"? Tonterías, eso es._ Nunca le respondió, pero entiende que está equivocado. Si existen los seres malditos destinados a caminar por la senda de los condenados, los Black forman parte del exclusivo club. Por lo que conoce, a nadie con su sangre le ha deparado un buen destino y es lo menos que merecen si el "negocio familiar" es tan turbio como el color de ojos tan característico (aunque espera que Regulus sea la excepción que confirma la regla). Es capaz de adivinar el suyo. Su vida es un juego de ruleta rusa y él no llegará a ver los efectos a largo plazo del alcohol o el cigarro en su cuerpo, no morirá de cáncer, no sufrirá de EPOC, ni verá qué hacen tantas anfetas, opioides y demás sustancias en su sistema.

No hay luz al final de su túnel, sólo una huída continúa. Correr y correr, retrasando lo inevitable; retrasando la inminente muerte que siempre está detrás de él, no importa lo duro que corra. Lo que sube debe bajar, es una fuente constante de sus pesadillas. Todo va a terminar en algún momento. Lo supo siempre. Su salvador lo abandonó más temprano que tarde, lo dejó para enfrentar a sus demonios desarmado y solo. Sabía que cuando se hubiera ido, habría un dolor que lo haría pedazos. ¿La vida sin Jimmy tiene algún sentido? Ha sido un paseo por el infierno sentirse invencible con una frialdad reconfortante en su corazón provocada por la heroína; esa frialdad que casi iguala la sensación de _estar en casa _que le daba James. Pero no es lo mismo. Nunca es lo mismo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, lo obliga a intentar recomponerse y apartar sus pensamientos. Se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con una camiseta que encuentra en el suelo e inhala ampliamente tratando de parar los sollozos, y finalmente le da un largo trago a su botella en un intento de contener los sentimientos. Supone que a su dealer no le importarán los ojos rojos ni el cuerpo tembloroso o la expresión de desolación, se obliga a caminar a la puerta con la idea de que el tipo chocará con gente en peores condiciones. Cuando abre, ligeramente tambaleante, y se encuentra de frente con la última persona que se imaginó hallar, desea haber tomado más tiempo para calmarse. Está tan cansado de todo esto.

—Woah —exclama, tras superar el segundo inicial en el que ambos parecieron entrar en shock—. Así que es verdad... El famoso Sirius Black está pudriéndose en el Hotel Chelsea. No lo esperaba de ti, de Pettigrew, claro, ¿pero tú?

No puede evitar rodar los ojos como respuesta a la observación que le da, sintiéndose sólo un poco nervioso ante la mención de Peter. ¿Será que su grupo también viajó para buscarlo? Después de cómo terminaron las cosas la última vez, no está seguro de querer verlos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rabastan? —pregunta en el tono más cortante que puede formar con la voz emocional que le dejó el llanto, sus palabras se arrastran.

—Tranquilo, hombre —. Lestrange le regala una sonrisa antes de invitarse a la habitación, empujándolo un poco en el proceso. Si no estuviera tan desesperado por compañía, tal vez habría puesto algún tipo de resistencia—. Sólo vengo a hacer la entrega, ya sabes.

Cierra la puerta y se gira hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, la intención es mayormente evitar que el contrario admire la colección de feos moretones y heridas en la piel clara. Nota con total claridad la forma en que sus ojos curiosos se encuentran con los ejemplares de periódicos y revistas que guarda sobre la próxima boda de James Potter y Lily Evans mientras recorre el sitio.

—¿Traes la mandanga? —pregunta, tratando de desviar cualquier intento de hablar acerca de la boda o su estado actual. Recibe un ruidito afirmativo como respuesta, lo que lo impulsa a sacar un par de billetes de un cajón—. ¿Qué pasó con Mars? Él iba a venir —. No es que prefiera lidiar con su antipático dealer, pero le extraña que ni siquiera le haya avisado.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor. No es tan divertido como crees tratar a una celebridad depresiva a punto de coger el _mono_ —. Rabastan levanta uno de los libros esparcidos sobre el tocador y él le regala una mueca despectiva—. ¿De verdad le robaste a Lupin, Longbottom y Pettigrew para venir aquí? —. Se queda un momento congelado en su lugar, luego agita la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿Olvidas que soy rico? —réplica, utilizando el tono altanero destinado a la prensa. No va a aceptar que estaba tan enojado con ellos que pudo (y de hecho lo hizo) robar el dinero que encontró en las habitaciones de los tres—. ¿Por qué les robaría? Puedo costear la habitación.

—Lo que digas, Si —. El _apodo_ le hace apretar los dientes, sólo hay una persona que tiene permitido llamarlo así, pero lo deja pasar porque no está dispuesto a traerlo a colación.

Rabastan se sienta en la orilla de la cama, enfrentándose a él con una sonrisa colmada de lástima. ¿Despertó la compasión de Rabastan Lestrange? Debe lucir patético.

—¿Esta es la habitación en que…

—¿Nancy murió? —interrumpe, Johnny pasó por la habitación y le dio la veracidad a esa afirmación. De pronto no se siente con mucha paciencia para jugar a las veinte preguntas—. Sí es la habitación. ¿Me vas a dar el jaco?

—Tengo que decirlo, Sirius —. Hace una pausa, definitivamente sólo para darle más drama a su declaración. Es una tontería, el cuarto exuda drama por sí mismo—. No deberías meterte esa mierda. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que… —. Sabe lo que viene. Ha tenido el mismo reproche de Remus y Peter, y no piensa soportarlo otra vez.

—¡No te atrevas! —brama, enojado—. No termines esa frase, Lestrange —. Las lágrimas pican en las orillas de sus ojos, el cansancio sacude su cuerpo. Hace un largo tiempo que no se siente bien.

—Yo sólo quería decir que…

—No —. Se sienta junto a él en la cama, inseguro y tembloroso. Aspirando aire para disuadir las ganas de llorar, ahora que en verdad las dejó salir parece que no quieren contenerse nunca—. Esta es mi decisión. Nadie más debería opinar al respecto.

Permanecen en silencio, ambos sumergidos en sus propias contemplaciones. Al final, Rabastan suspira y saca de una bolsa en el fondo de su saco lo que Sirius estaba pidiendo con tanta fuerza. Su veneno. Lo deposita en la cama, incapaz de dárselo directamente sin iniciar una discusión real. Trata de extender los billetes habituales, pero son rechazados con un gesto.

—Mañana regreso a Liverpool, vendré a verte temprano… —dice, en cambio, su voz es más suave y no lo mira—. Por si te dan ganas de dejar este lugar e ir conmigo. Podemos contactarnos con tu agente, deberías verlo. Está histérico —. Sirius sabe que las palabras buscan hacerlo sentir mejor, darle un plan para continuar, pero no lo quiere. No de Rabastan de todas las personas.

—Yo… —. Pierde intensidad, no sabe qué decir. Se toma un momento—. No creo que eso suceda.

—Regulus está preocupado por ti —. El sonido es crudo, muy honesto para un Lestrange. Una punzada de culpa lo atraviesa, a sabiendas de que ese tipo seguramente tuvo que acompañar a Regulus en su dolor—. Si no estuviera tan ocupado con la escuela, habría venido él mismo a sacarte de aquí.

—A veces olvido que ustedes dos son _una cosa _—responde para no comprometerse con algo que no va a cumplir.

—Es difícil de creer, ¿no? —. El silencio se extiende una vez más, por un tiempo indefinido—. Como sea, me tengo que ir, debo terminar de empacar.

Asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama. Hay una sensación extraña pendiendo sobre él, un presagio escrito en el aire que le indica que lo más probable es que nunca va a abandonar el hotel mientras respire. Se pregunta si será una cosa de la habitación, si es el cumplimiento de una maldición que cae sobre las personas ya señaladas. Acompaña a Rabastan a la puerta y se detiene un momento antes de abrirla.

—Dile a Regulus que le pida ayuda a Frank con mi ropa, no confío en el sentido de la moda de nadie más —dice, sin ningún tono en particular—. Y que todo sea en Londres, amo Londres.

—Uh, ¿está bien? —. El hombre parece realmente confundido, se encoge de hombros—. Pero… puedes decirle tú mismo si me acompañas.

—Tal vez lo haré —. Por fin camina los pocos pasos que lo separan de la puerta y la abre.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces —. Rabastan sonríe y hace un movimiento de despedida con la mano mientras abandona la habitación.

—Claro, mañana… —acepta, se detiene en el marco y antes de que el contrario pueda alejarse mucho dice en voz alta: —. Rabastan, sólo una cosa más.

—¿Si? —. Se detiene en el pasillo dos puertas adelante y gira su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo.

—En realidad me agradas, no vayas a hacerle daño a Reg.

—Vaya, las drogas te ponen muy raro —responde, las palabras son lo suficientemente altas como para escucharlas aunque parece querer murmurarlas. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro—. También me agradas, Sirius. Y amo a Regulus, no le haré daño. Tú tampoco deberías hacérselo.

—Me alegra saber eso —. Asiente en entendimiento, hay dos razones que provocan un nudo en su pecho—. Cuídate.

—Cuídate también —. Con último adiós, Rabastan desaparece por el pasillo.

Se queda mirando la nada por unos pocos minutos más antes de meterse de nuevo a la habitación. Avanza hacia su destino, avanza a su propia destrucción. Es una pena que la última persona con la que habló fue un Lestrange, se consola con saber que, al menos, no es el peor de todos.

* * *

_(...) _

_And I don't want to live this life,_

_If I can't live for you._

_To my beautiful baby girl._

_Our love will never die…_

—_Sid Vicious to Nancy Spungen._

* * *

El sol se posa sobre Brooklyn lánguido y brillante, James sonríe cuando se asoma por la ventana, el pensamiento de que es un día especialmente hermoso cruza su mente. No importa que tenga una cita con su agente para arreglar su próximo trabajo, ni que se haya levantado temprano, la sensación de que todo irá bien se arrastra por su piel mientras ve los rayos que acarician los edificios. Todo tiene que ir bien. Termina de arreglarse y sale a desayunar todavía con la sonrisa fija en sus labios, su vida no es lo que esperaba pero supone que es lo suficientemente buena como para sentirse conforme.

Se sienta en la mesa frente a un plato de fruta y una taza de café, toma el periódico del día y casi se le cae cuando ve la primera plana ocupada por una foto de Sirius. Su corazón se contrae dolorosamente ante el recuerdo del músico y se apresura a leer el artículo, incluso cuando negará abiertamente que siga buscando noticias sobre él. Se salta el encabezado, prefiriendo ir directo a lo que sea que vayan a contar.

_Este año la música se enfrentó a una pérdida cuando Sid Vicious murió en febrero, eliminando así la posibilidad de revivir a los Sex Pistols. El día de hoy, el mundo vuelve a perder, esta vez se ha ido el niño bonito del punk. Sirius Black, el vocalista de Betelgeuse que enamoró a cientos con su preciosa cara y despertó el odio con su ingeniosa música, murió ayer de una sobredosis en la habitación 100 del Hotel Chelsea en Manhattan a los 19 años… _

No es capaz de terminar de leer más, las lágrimas obstruyen su visión. Se supone que debería ser el tiempo más feliz de su vida, va a casarse en una semana, y lo único que puede procesar es un dolor arrollador expandiéndose por su pecho. No es un buen día en absoluto, ni una buena semana, ni un buen mes, ni un buen año. No es una buena vida en absoluto.

* * *

**N/A:**

No creo que todos estén familiarizados con la jerga de drogas utilizada en España principalmente (que es la que se suele utilizar), así que aquí dejo un brevísimo glosario de lo que pudo causar problemas:

—_Chute: Dosis inyectada de una droga, por lo general se usa para la heroína. _

—_EPOC: Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica. _

—_Mandanga: Forma de referirse a la heroína/narcóticos en general. _

—_(El) Mono: Síndrome de abstinencia. _

—_Jaco: Forma de referirse a la heroína. _

Con eso aclarado, ¿dudas, opiniones, críticas, correcciones sobre los efectos de las drogas aquí descritas? Los leo en los comentarios. :)


End file.
